


raindrops

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angels, Break Up, Heartbreak, M/M, Pathetic fallacy, Songfic, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: an angel cried ଘ(੭*;-;)੭*





	raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> i really love ariana grande's cover so this happened :p

Slam.

That was the last time Jaemin would see Jeno, hear his voice. Thick, full of anger. Wavering as he holds back hot tears. It's not how he wants to remember it. Jaemin wants to remember his sweet voice. The one that gives him compliments and comforts him at his most vulnerable state. The voice that tells terrible jokes in attempt to be funny. But now it was gone, never to be heard again.

Up in the clouds, Injun saw everything. A youthful couple broken before his eyes. Two pieces of one heart departing from each other for life. Something shatters inside Injun. They were so beautiful. Why did the most two perfect boys have to experience such suffering?

Jaemin sat in silence as he processes the consequences. He missed the older already. Not only had his warm presence disappeared, but a piece of himself, gone. He doesn't feel like himself, as if there's a hole in his core. Jaemin needs to be filled with Jeno's love.

Looking out the window, small droplets of water tapped against the glass, as if an angel was trying to get his attention. And up there, Injun was hiding, invisible to Jaemin, but yelling. Asking why, why, why?

Jaemin watched as the clouds dominated the sky, heavy and ready to burst, like Injun's eyes. Forever, had Injun been following the paths of these two boys, admired their beauty and watching in awe as the two blossomed into something bigger, more stunning and stronger. It's unfortunate that this was their fate. He wasn't ready to face it. Wasn't ready to watch the love crumble into a million pieces.

The sun had faded and died, but Jaemin knew why. Jeno went away. Without him, the world had no life.

Raindrops fell, down from the sky. There was someone up there looking down on him, sympathising, grieving with him.

The day Jeno left Jaemin, an angel cried.

**Author's Note:**

> cri


End file.
